


Paper-Thin Walls

by may10baby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bratting, Breeding, Keith is a brat and Shiro recruits Lance to keep him in line, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Omega Keith, Porn With Plot, Sheith to shklance, alpha shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may10baby/pseuds/may10baby
Summary: “Go ahead,” Keith said, his voice full of challenge. Lance blinked at him in confusion. “Ask me why I haven’t been claimed yet.” He supplied, and Lance paused.“Uh, w-why?”“Because it’s none of your fucking business.” Keith snapped back, stepping up to Lance as if he was an Alpha himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission piece for someone who would like to remain anonymous! They gave me permission to post this here so enjoy!

In Lance’s opinion, there wasn’t much to be celebrated in moving out. His parents had been proud, but sad, about him finally leaving the nest at 23 years old. His siblings had badgered him for his address so they could come and bother him as soon as he was settled, but he knew from college that the loneliness would still leave its mark. Loneliness aside though, there was something incredibly satisfying about being able to move into your own place. It was a step towards independence and becoming your own person, and for an Alpha, it was a serious step towards finally getting a mate. 

Nevermind that it was an apartment and not a large house like his parents had, Lance was going to thoroughly enjoy his newfound privacy and the perks that came with it. Like inviting Omegas over for personal time. Or sleeping in without one of his siblings breaking down his door to bother him about something. Or being able to leave his dishes in the sink without the wrath of his mother descending upon him.

Lance set the eighth box of goodies down in the middle of his apartment, taking a moment to groan and stretch his arms over his head. He felt something in his lower back pop and practically purred in delight. No one else had been available on his move-in day to help, not even Hunk, so he had to settle for moving all of his personal things himself. He’d been able to scrape enough money together after the move to hire some movers to carry his larger bits of furniture in, but everything else still needed to be brought in.

He let out a content sigh before turning around to walk back out to his car. He paused when he realized that someone was standing in his doorway, or rather leaning comfortably against the doorjamb while looking Lance up and down. 

It was a slightly shorter guy with dark hair and pretty pale skin. His eyes were the prettiest shade of violet Lance had ever seen, and his lips were a cute rosy red wrapped around the stick of a lollipop. He had to be an Omega with how he was dressed, in an oversized, black knit sweater that hung off one shoulder and red short shorts almost  _ too _ short to see under the hem of the sweater. He was wearing cherry red thigh highs decorated with lace trim and black ankle boots. 

Lance could only stare as the Omega worried the lollipop between his cute lips. After a moment the Omega crunched down on the lollipop and yanked the candy-encrusted stick free of his lips. He pointed the end at Lance.

“You’re the new neighbor.” He stated aloud, his voice deeper than Lance expected. “The one replacing that shit-stain Iverson.” 

The vulgarity in his vocab startled Lance, who already knew he was making a terrible first impression by full-on gaping at him. The attractive man hovered on the border of Lance’s apartment, Lance’s  _ territory _ , looking as though he wanted to step on in. Lance wouldn’t be responsible for anything that happened after that. Any Omega that wandered into an Alpha’s lair was asking for trouble, or at the very least to get knocked up. Lance cleared his throat, stepping closer to the door. 

“Ah, yeah. I guess that’s me. I’m Lance, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” He greeted, stepping closer and getting a whiff of the Omega’s scent. He stilled when he caught the unmistakable scent of an Alpha mixed with the sweet allure of ripe Omega. Lance’s gaze slid to the oversized sweater before drifting up to the smirk on the Omega’s face. 

“My boyfriend.” He explained, tugging at the sweater in amusement. “He rarely lets me leave the house on my own if I’m not wearing something with his scent on it. He’s always convinced that some naughty Alpha is going to fuck me when he’s not looking.” Lance swallowed thickly when the Omega offered his hand. “I’m Keith. I live on the door to your right.”

Lance took the hand, marveling at how soft and warm it was as he tried to continue the thread of the conversation. It was unusual for him to not be able to talk to someone. It might have something to do with the way Keith’s violet eyes were examining him critically or the fact that this close to Keith Lance could make out the faint scent of heatstink. 

Keith was due to start his heat soon, and if his boyfriend didn’t show up soon to get him then Lance might seriously end up fucking Keith on his brand new kitchen counter. 

“I’m Lance,” he managed. “I, uh, well, I already told you that. I’m new here.” 

“New to the area, or just new to the building?” Keith asked, looking more and more amused. 

“The building, my family lives a little while away.” Lance managed, trying his best to ignore the faint interest in Keith’s eyes. His shoulders gave away no sign of a mating mark, and he had said ‘boyfriend’ earlier, meaning that whoever Keith was dating had yet to lay a full claim on him. Keith seemed to notice the way he was eyeing his neck. His smile grew sharp.

“Go ahead.” He said, his voice full of challenge. Lance blinked at him in confusion. “Ask me why I haven’t been claimed yet.” He supplied, and Lance paused.

“Uh, w-why?” 

“Because it’s none of your fucking business.” Keith snapped back, stepping up to Lance as if he was an Alpha himself. Lance could only stare with wide eyes at Keith scowled at him. “It’s the first thing Alphas like you think of when they talk to me. ‘Oh, an Omega with a boyfriend but no mating mark? Maybe I should claim them instead.’” Keith’s tone was mocking as he turned away from Lance, walking down the hallway to the door to his right. Lance stumbled out after him. 

“Hey! I didn’t think that!” Lance called out. Keith tossed him a glance over his shoulder, his violet eyes narrowed. “I-I mean, you’re attractive but you have a boyfriend!” Lance explained, trying to salvage the situation. “And that’s, like, you know. Rude.”

“Yeah, it is. Fuck off.” Keith snapped back, before jamming his key into his apartment door and all but shoving his way inside, only to slam the door hard enough that Lance felt it in the floorboards. 

“...Well, shit.” Lance muttered, scratching his head and wondering if he’d manage this badly with his other neighbors.

For better or for worse the rest of his neighbors didn’t stop by to visit Lance while he finished moving his boxes inside his new place. He glanced at the time and decided to call it quits for the night, digging through the boxes until he found the one labeled ‘bathroom’ and tore into it. 

Lance brushed his teeth and did his 5-step facial care routine before settling into bed to browse social media like the troll he was. 

Hunk and his food blog, Matt preening about Pidge winning another international contest for young inventors, Pidge posting obscure memes-

_ “Ah…!”  _

Lance froze, tilting his head back to stare at the wall over his head in wary confusion.

_ “Mm…! Oh my god!”  _

Lance continued to stare at the wall as the sounds of pleasure slowly increased in volume and frequency.

_ “Oh, fuck me! Please!” _

“Oh my god.” Lance groaned, covering his ears in horror. This wasn’t happening. A rhythmic thumping began to bump against Lance’s wall, and he because to swear in every language he knew.

Keith’s unmistakable moans rose in volume at a shrill pace until he was whining in rhythm to what Lance was 100% certain to be his boyfriend’s thrusts.

“ _ S-Shiro…! _ ” Keith practically shrieked, “ _ Oh, fuck! More, more! _ ” 

Lance needed ear plugs. He needed a drink. He needed to will away the erection sitting in his lap. 

The cute Omega next door would not be interested in the random new Alpha that had made a less than an admirable first impression. Not to mention how hard his neighbor’s headboard was slamming against their shared wall ‘Shiro’ was probably a lot stronger than Lance. Which meant that Lance would lose in a fight, possibly not even survive it under certain circumstances. 

He bit his lip, a wave of stubbornness washing over him. Why would he even want to fight to claim such a rowdy Omega in the first place? Keith was defiant and outright rude. He would have made a terrible mate, pretty or not. Lance sulked for all of a few seconds before another piercing moan went straight to his dick. He regarded his own dick like the traitor it was before he grudgingly spat in his own hand and went to work.

 

* * *

 

Five days. 

Five.

Days.

Five days of Keith’s indirect version of nighttime phone sex while moaning another Alpha’s name. Five days of Lance jerking off to it. Five days of Lance working up the courage to go talk to Keith and ‘Shiro’ and ask them to tone down on the crazy passionate sex. Five days of Lance backing out because if Keith was that aggressive and angry his Alpha was probably ten times worse.

So Lance busied himself with unpacking and organizing his house and reorganizing his house in his downtime instead of directly attacking the issue at hand. He’d just rearranged the spice rack his aunt had gifted him for the fourth time since he’d moved in when he heard someone knocking on his door. Lance paused, before dusting his hands-free of cayenne powder and walking for the door.

Lance didn’t know what he was expecting when he opened his apartment door, but it certainly wasn’t a man taller than him and twice as wide. He smelled like an Alpha, but not as intensely as Lance would have imagined for a guy who looked like he was carved out of straight muscle. His grey eyes were surprisingly kind over the wicked scar across his nose, his short hair black save a white tuft across his forehead. Lance’s gaze was yanked to the black knit sweater on his body, the same black knit sweater that Keith had been wearing the other day. 

Oh fuck.

Lance began to recite a prayer in his head. He was going to die. Keith had sent his Alpha boyfriend who doubled as an actual mountain to restore his honor by killing Lance outright. 23 years old and his parents were going to have to bury him under the mantle of ‘Omega Harasser’. Lance tensed when the man opened his mouth to speak. 

“Uh, hi,” the mountain of a man greeted amiably, holding up several grocery bags that looked suspiciously like various containers of junk food. “Usually you’re supposed to bake something for new neighbors, right?” He offered a mild laugh, “well, both Keith and I are terrible cooks. I hope you don’t mind store bought.” He offered Lance the bag, who took it numbly. “I’m Takashi Shirogane, but most people call me ‘Shiro’. Keith told me that you moved in the other day, right?” 

“Uh, yeah,” Lance managed, still wondering when death would come. Keith had probably told him the whole story, right? Was Shiro playing nice to get Lance off his guard? “I’m Lance. Thanks for the treats.” He finally said, remembering his manners. 

Shiro brightened up considerably, nodding his head. He was a direct contrast to most other Alphas Lance had met. If anything in retrospect Lance would have taken Keith, with his aggressive, fiery manner, to be the Alpha of the pair, save his sweet scent and passion for tiny shorts. 

“I, uh, so Keith told me about what happened the other day,” Shiro spoke up, and Lance tensed up once again. “I’m sorry if he offended you in any way,” Shiro said quickly, noticing Lance’s anxiety. “He’s had it rough growing up, so he tends to bite first and ask questions later.”

“It’s fine,” Lance said immediately, nodding his head and pondering how he’d managed to escape death. “I honestly thought you were coming here to beat the crap out of me for him,” Lance added with a weak laugh. Shiro blinked at him owlishly, before offering him a pitying smile. 

That smile said plenty, which was accented by Shiro being shoved out of the way by Keith, currently dressed in a long, purple cardigan, a black tank top, and form-fitting yoga pants. Lance had barely a moment to admire his curves before Keith was lunging at Lance, his violet eyes promising death. 

“Keith, no,” Shiro said mildly, snagging Keith around the waist and pulling him back against him. Their size difference was almost comical, save the fact that Lance had to stumble back a few steps to avoid getting scratched up Keith. 

“Son of a bitch,” Keith seethed, “I can kick your ass myself. Want to see a demonstration?” He badgered, squirming in Shiro’s grip. “Shiro!” He tossed the name over his shoulder like a curse, huffing out a breath when Shiro’s grip didn’t lighten in the least. 

“I’m sorry!” Lance said because that was the most appropriate thing in his situation. He looked at Shiro for help. Shiro offered him a brief look of sympathy before he leaned down to nuzzle at Keith’s neck. Keith stilled, before squirming again, his face beet red as he glanced at his boyfriend like the traitor he was. 

“Come on, Keith,” Shiro murmured, smiling when Keith stopped squirming and let Shiro set him back on the floor. 

“You’re still an ass.” Keith bit out at Lance, who sputtered back at him.

“Seriously?” Lance replied, shaking his head in disbelief. “Like how am I supposed to know that you’re the most not-Omega Omega in the whole world? And what Alpha wouldn’t fight for their Omega’s honor? That’s like, Alpha 101!” 

“I don’t need to be protected!” Keith snapped back. 

“Great!” Lance replied, ignoring the mirrored look of surprise on Shiro and Keith’s face. “You don’t need to protect yourself from me! I’m not some hormone-driven Alpha asshole like you want to make me out to be, okay?”

Keith hesitated, his expression growing troubled as he regarded Lance silently for a long moment. 

“You sure?” He finally said his tone challenging. Lance gaped at him.

“Yes, I’m sure!”

“Really? Because…” Keith trailed off, glancing towards Shiro. Shiro returned the look, and Lance had the feeling that an entire conversation was going on right in front of him. It ended when Keith returned to glaring at Lance and Shiro cleared his throat weakly.

“We know you can hear us,” Shiro stated, looking flustered.

“What?” Lance said numbly, eyes wide.

“We know you can hear us having sex,” Keith repeated, looking moderately less embarrassed and more ready for a fight. “Iverson complained non-stop about how much noise we make, especially during my heats.” He grumbled, glaring at Lance suspiciously. “So, the question is, why haven’t you said anything about it?”

Any attempt at a poker face died in response to Lance’s cheeks growing hot with embarrassment. Keith’s eyes brightened in victory.

“I  _ knew _ it, you-”

“It’s fine,” Shiro interrupted quickly, catching the door before Lance slammed it in their faces. “It’s okay that you listen to us...well,” he cleared his throat. Lance stared at the two of them in utter confusion.

“How could that possibly be okay?” He squawked, blinking when Keith stepped forward, his gaze fixed on Lance’s face.

“So, do you jerk off about it or sit in your bed and cry?”

“ _ Keith _ -”

“It’s a serious question!” Keith grabbed Lance by the shirt, yanking him close. Up close Lance could smell Keith’s alluring scent. A frustrated growl sipped past his lips at that and Keith’s eyes widened. Lance choked, immediately pulling back with wide eyes. 

“I didn’t mean that! Sorry!” He shot a look between Shiro and Keith, holding his hands up in defense. Shiro relaxed a fraction, even if Keith didn’t.

“And that’s why it’s okay,” Shiro explained. Lance sent him a look of utter confusion. “You’re not overly pushy, and you have yet to try and flirt or harass Keith despite knowing he’s an Omega and, uh, a very vocal Omega.” Shiro elaborated.

“Yeah, because he doesn’t like me?” Lance answered as if it was obvious.

“That hasn’t stopped people before,” Keith muttered darkly under his breath, arms crossed over his chest.

“What Keith is trying to say is that you’re the first Alpha we’ve met in a long time that hasn’t tried to steal Keith away from me,” Shiro explained, his tone gentle. “Even though you find Keith attractive…?”

Lance looked between the two of them; Keith all soft curves and hard edges, and Shiro built like a mountain of muscle with kind eyes. 

“I mean, to be honest, both of you are attractive but I don’t know what me actually saying that is going to prove,” Lance replied lamely. 

Keith and Shiro shared another long look (Lance was seriously considering whether or not they might actually be psychically linked) but fixing their gaze back on Lance.

“Well, if you were interested…” Shiro cleared off, his cheeks red. 

“What Shiro’s trying to say is that we both think you’re hot and we should all hook up.” Keith spat the words out, his cheeks just as red.

Lance blinked once, twice, a third time and then a fourth.

“What?” He finally managed.

“We wanted to know if you’d like to spend the night with us?” Shiro answered, trying to phrase things more delicately.

“Like...sex?” 

“Oh, my god, he’s an idiot,” Keith muttered. Lance was too caught off guard to hold back the growl this time.

“You literally told me to fuck off a few days ago! Now you want to have sex?” He snapped back. Keith bristled in response, opening his mouth.

“To be fair,” Shiro quickly cut in, “Keith almost stabbed me the night we first met.” He sent Keith a quelling look before clearing his throat. “Keith and I have been discussing you ever since you and Keith met. We’ve been considering opening up our relationship to a third person for a while now, but most Alphas are too aggressive to share one Omega and Keith is too aggressive to even think about sharing me with another Omega.”

“Period,” Keith added firmly. 

“So, you want me to have a threesome with you,” Lance said dubiously.

“If you want to,” Shiro answered simply. “Though, we’d be hoping for a bit more in the future.” 

“It’s not like all we want is to fuck you,” Keith stated dryly.

“I mean, then why not just ask me out for coffee or something?” Lance shot back. Keith’s eyes narrowed in challenge. 

“Because Keith’s heat is coming soon,” Shiro answered easily. Keith flushed, looking away. “And during that time he gets very...needy. While Keith is allowed time off for his heats, because we’re not mated I’m legally not allowed to request time off work to help him. And we were both concerned about how he might react to an unmated, attractive Alpha next door.” 

That sent Lance’s head places. Keith in the middle of his heat crawling to Lance’s door for help, for a knot…

“Pervert.” Keith supplied, lifting a brow at him. The glint in his eye told Lance that he’d been caught mid-fantasy.

Lance cleared his throat and snapped back to attention. 

“Okay, so I’m interested. What would you want to do next?” Lance asked warily. Keith and Shiro sent each other another long look, before fixing their gaze on Lance once more.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut chapter. That's basically what it is. Hope you guys like!
> 
> Also for anyone saying that the plot seems rushed, the commission was capped at 6K so I was limited a bit.

“I’ll go set up the bedroom.” Keith offered, kicking off his boots and walking down the hallway. “Shiro, tell him what to expect!” Lance watched him go, before taking a nervous look around Shiro and Keith’s apartment. It was surprisingly bare, with only a few decorations beyond the essentials. Lance could hardly imagine that, considering his own apartment was already cluttered with various knickknacks.

“First off. Ground rules,” Shiro began calmly. Lance looked back at him, still not believing that Shiro was okay with Lance fucking Keith. How could he? “Keith calls the shots. If at any point he says the word ‘Galra’ you back off immediately, understand?” 

Lance nodded.

“Second off. Things can get pretty heated in there, but if you’re ever unsure of something just ask me or let me know.” Shiro smiled at him reassuringly. “Keith’s aggressive, even during sex. It’s the only time he wants to be put in line though, so I oblige him. Feel free to do the same unless he safewords.” 

“Galra,” Lance said it aloud, committing it to memory.

“Lastly,” Shiro cleared his throat, “Keith wants me to knot him. It’s usually during his heat, but he still wants it sometimes so I give it to him. For tonight you can use his mouth as much as he wants you to.” Shiro flushed a bit, “he’s great at it. You’ll have fun.”

“Are you sure?” Lance blurted out, “Are you sure about me coming in like this and having sex with your boyfriend?” 

“Keith and I have already discussed it,” Shiro confirmed simply. “And to be honest, Keith is insatiable during his heats. It’d be nice to have an extra pair of hands to keep him in line.” 

“Ah, really?” Lance replied, sounding unsure.

“Well, depending on how tonight goes,” Shiro answered reasonably. “Relax, Lance. You’re a guest tonight, not a prisoner. You’re free to leave whenever you want.” He added, offering Lance a warm smile. 

“Okay,” Lance took a calming breath, “Sure, alright. So, how are we doing this?” He asked, blinking up at Shiro when the Alpha stepped closer. Shiro’s expression was questioning as he took Lance’s face in his own hands. Lance jumped when he realized that Shiro’s other was made out of metal. How did he miss that? Mental images of Shiro crushing him with his robohand came to mind. Oh god, it was all a trap. He was doomed, trapped in Shiro and Keith’s evil lair and-

“May I kiss you?” Shiro asked gently. Lance froze and Shiro pulled his hands away quickly. “It’s fine if you’re not comfortable with it.” 

“No, no, no,” because even though Lance was an Alpha there was no doubting that Shiro was gorgeous. He and Keith were a perfect set that Lance was ready to have sex with. Lance was actually about to have a threesome with two other people. 

Shiro was still watching Lance patiently, so Lance took the initiative to take a step closer. 

“It’s cool. I’m down. Let’s see what makes Keith actually listen to you.” Lance challenged, blinking when Shiro smirked at him in amusement before calmly taking Lance’s face in hand again and pulling their lips together. 

Lance was by no means an average kisser. He was, in fact, a very great kisser if previous people were anything to go by. But Shiro was on another level. Not necessarily a higher level, no, while Lance liked to make his kisses more teasing and playful, Shiro came out of the gates with full control and refused to leave any bit to chance. He was literally kissing Lance off his feet. 

Lance had barely a moment to begin processing the entire situation before he felt someone wriggling in between the two of them. Shiro broke the kiss and the two of them glanced down to see Keith in between them. 

“I can’t believe you two started without me.” Keith huffed, grabbing Lance by the shoulders and pulling him in for a kiss. “My turn.”

Their lips had barely connected before Keith’s teeth were nipping at Lance’s lower lip, and Keith's hands were already shrugging Lance’s jacket off his shoulders. Keith waited for no one, apparently, and Lance was already working hard enough at keeping up with the kiss to be worrying over his clothes. 

Shiro seemed to notice how Lance was flailing for help because he helpfully pried Keith away from Lance. 

“We should probably take this to the bedroom.” Shiro offered. Keith pouted at that, rolling his eyes and snagging Lance’s hand as he all but dragged him along to their room. 

Their bedroom was nice, with a large bed and a surplus of pillows that had been impatiently shoved to the floor. On the bedside table was a stack of damp washrags.

Lance blinked as Keith made his way towards the bed, shrugging off the cardigan and pulling at the hem of his own shirt. 

“Babe,” Shiro spoke up, amused. “Slow it down a bit.” 

Keith heaved a sigh and turned around to pout at Lance and Shiro. 

“Fine,” he sighed, stepping forward and grabbing one of both their hands. “Touch me, I’m already bored.” 

“Bored?” Shiro echoed, his voice lower than before. Lance glanced over at him, noting how dark his expression had gotten. “I’m letting you mess around with another Alpha and you’re bored?”

“Yeah,” Keith shot back, looking as though pure stubbornness was the only thing keeping him in place. There was a tremble to his body like he was ready to turn tail and run. That would have been a bad thing in front of one Alpha, let alone two. Instinct would have caused a chase, and plenty more, though by the sparkle in Keith’s eye he was clearly considering it. “I mean, we haven’t done anything yet, and who knows? Maybe Lance is terrible at sex.” Keith badgered. 

Lance growled at him, half playful, half annoyed. No wonder Shiro fucked Keith into a screaming mess on a regular basis. Lance would have too if his Omega was such a brat.

“You know, Lance,” Shiro noted, pacing forward to circle Keith slowly. Keith stubbornly kept his gaze forward, settling on Lance. “They always say the louder the Omega the more they want to get bred.” Shiro snagged Keith by the elbows, turning him to face Lance fully. “Keith would have such pretty kits, despite his temperament,” Shiro added, tugging the cardigan off slowly. “And he’d look even prettier swollen with them.” Lance tried to keep himself from drooling as Shiro lifted the tank top up over Keith’s head, baring pale, soft skin. 

“Shiro…” Keith trailed off, biting his lip as Shiro’s hands went to his nipples. He squirmed when Shiro ran his fingers over them slowly. 

“Mmm? What? You don’t like the idea of your tits getting sore from all the milk?” Shiro asked, pinching them sharply. Keith cried out, shaking his head as he squirmed in Shiro’s grip. “Don’t worry, baby. Better Lance and me we’ll make sure they get plenty of attention.” Shiro glanced up at him and Lance took the invitation to step forward. “Lance, get his pants off while I give some attention to these cute tits,” Shiro ordered, drawing a moan from Keith’s lips. 

Lance complied, kneeling down to grab the waistband of Keith’s yoga pants and pull them down his hips. He nearly choked at the slight of bright red, lacy panties that barely concealed the cute erection Keith was sporting. He hadn’t taken Keith for a lingerie type, let alone lace. Lance tugged the yoga pants down to Keith’s ankles, before running his hands back up Keith’s legs, his fingers dipping in between Keith’s thighs.

“Lance, mind sitting against the head of the bed? I have an idea.” Shiro mused. Lance pulled away reluctantly, moving to go sit at the head of the bed. He took a moment to watch the two of him as Shiro snagged Keith around the waist and began to maneuver him around. It was amazing how watching the two of them accented not only Shiro’s bulk but Keith’s small frame. He unzipped his pants, tugging out his erection and giving it a few firm strokes. Just because Shiro was going to knot him didn’t mean Lance wasn’t going to get to have any fun, right?

Keith squeaked when Shiro tossed him down onto the bed, rolling onto his knees quickly to face Lance. Lance watched as Keith’s gaze drifted down to fix on Lance’s dick. Keith licked his lips and Lance nearly ascended. Keith began to crawl his way over, cursing when Shiro pounced onto the bed, snagging his hips and preventing him from getting his prize.

“I want it,” Keith demanded, huffing when Shiro kept a firm grip on his hips.

“You should probably apologize for how mean you were to Lance at the start, huh?” Shiro murmured, smiling when Keith whined in protest. “I don’t think Lance is going to let you suck him off if you don’t.” Shiro looked up at Lance.

Keith could have told Lance that he was ready to bite his dick off and Lance still would have offered it up to those pretty lips, but he bit his lip and nodded in agreement.

“I’m sorry,” Keith whimpered, nuzzling his cheek against Lance’s thigh. He looked up at him through thick lashes, his eyes shining.

“Sorry for what?” Lance croaked out, doing his best not to blow his load then and there. 

“For being mean, and mouthy and-” Keith gasped out a moan, his entire body jerking as Shiro’s fingers worked deeper inside him. Keith whined, shifting forward to lick at Lance’s dick, his tongue sliding across his shaft. 

Shiro’s free hand reached forward, snagged Keith by the hair and jerked his head back. Both Keith and Lance groaned at the loss, Keith’s hands going to Lance’s thighs as he whined back at Shiro.

“Finish your apology,” Shiro ordered firmly. Lance watched as his other hand twisted between Keith’s thighs, earning a squeal. 

“S-sorry…! I’m sorry I was bad!” Keith whimpered, grinding his hips back against Shiro’s hand as far as the grip in his hair would let him. “Please forgive me!” 

“Yeah? Lance?” Shiro met his eyes and Lance had to wonder how he’d ever thought Shiro had the temperament of an Omega. His eyes and mannerisms were all completely Alpha, he was simply better at hiding it than most. “Do you think that’s a good enough apology?” 

“Please!” Keith whined, and Lance huffed out a breath, nodding his head. Keith tried to scoot closer, whimpering when Shiro didn’t let go of his hair. 

“No, you’re going to get your face fucked like the Omega whore you are.” Shiro’s hand was pulling sounds from Keith’s throat Lance never thought he’d hear on this side of the wall. “That’s what you want, right? To get knocked up while getting your throat fucked like a common whore.” 

“P-please,” Keith gasped, his eyes opening wide to look at Lance. 

“Please what?”

“Please fuck my face, Lance, please!” Keith begged. Lance shifted to his knees, reaching out to cup Keith’s jaw with his hand. 

“Open your mouth,” he ordered, humming in approval when Keith’s mouth fell open obediently. “Good, Kitten,” He praised, lifting a brow when Keith whined. “You like that? Being called a kitten? You’re too cute.” With that, he slid his dick in Keith’s mouth.

Keith went to work with fervor, especially for someone that had been sassing him earlier that day. Any hint of Keith’s rowdy nature seemed to fade in the wake of Shiro’s firm hand and Keith’s own desire and Lance was completely behind the change.

“Hold him there,” Shiro ordered firmly, and Lance snagged onto the back of Keith’s head, pulling his lips to the base and watching as Shiro slid inside. The effect was instantaneous, Keith let out a shrill scream around Lance’s dick that had him curling over in pleasure. 

“Fuck…!” Lance moaned, tugging at Keith’s hair when the Omega gagged around his dick. He let Keith pull free with a gasp, taking in his flushed face and clouded eyes. 

“Alpha, more,” Keith rasped, his throat wrecked. Lance wasn’t who he was referring to at that moment. “Please,” Keith whined, throwing his hips back as he licked at Lance’s dick. 

“I’m not moving until Lance’s cock is in your throat,” Shiro stated, his tone firm. “You want to get bred like a proper bitch then you need to show me how eager you are for it.” 

Keith let out a broken sound, diving back forward to take Lance’s cock in his mouth. Lance swore under his breath, cupping Keith’s head and taking in the sight of red, wet lips wrapped around his cock. 

“Fuck, you’re so pretty,” He groaned. Keith looked up at him, his eyes blurry with tears. “Fuck,” Lance swore, petting Keith’s hair. Keith keened as Shiro’s thrusts started back up again, his nails scratching at Lance’s jeans. Keith’s whines grew in volume as Shiro’s thrusts grew in strength, and Lance groaned at the effect it had on his dick. 

“Nn, you’re so greedy.” Shiro groaned between thrusts. “Taking both our cocks so well, I would have done this on the first night if I’d known you were that hungry for it.” He snapped his hips forward and Keith gagged hard around Lance’s dick. Lance cursed, his orgasm rushing at him until he had barely enough time to pull Keith off his dick before he was coming all over the Omega’s face. 

“Fuck,” Shiro swore, eyes wide as he took in the sight of Keith’s face covered in Lance’s jizz. His thrusts grew erratic, and Keith whined as Shiro curled over him. “Baby, be good and take my knot now.” 

“Please,” Keith croaked, his eyes squeezed shut. “Please…!” Shiro shuddered, burying his face into the crook of Keith’s neck as he came with a shout. His thrusts slowed after a moment before he managed to look up to meet Lance’s gaze with a smile.

“Lance,” Shiro groaned, a smug smile on his face. “Check it out.” He grabbed Keith by the elbows, pulling him up so that Lance could see the bulge in Keith’s stomach from Shiro’s knot. 

“Fuck,” Lance swore, gripping his dick tightly and groaning. 

“Jerk him off,” Shiro murmured, nodding at Keith. Keith was limp in Shiro’s arms, a whining mess as he trembled. His erection was still rock hard though, and Lance felt a pang of sympathy as he reached out and began to stroke Keith’s dick. Keith managed for all of a few seconds before he let out a hoarse shout and came all over Lance’s hand.

Shiro hummed in approval, settling Keith back down on the bed, the Omega’s head on Lance’s thigh. There was a long moment of panting gasps and Keith’s whimpering moans before Shiro was shifting backward slowly with a soft groan. Keith’s breath hitched before he relaxed into the bed, ass still raised as Shiro pulled out. Shiro reached out, petting Keith’s hips gently before he tugged the ruined panties down Keith’s thighs.

“Hey,” Shiro soothed, his voice gentle and sweet.

“Mmf,” Keith replied elegantly, groping blindly for the washcloth at the bedside table. Lance quickly grabbed it for him, feeling a bit guilty as Keith hurriedly wiped the cum off his face. Keith met his gaze and rolled his eyes. “ Could you come a little less next time?” Keith grumbled, shifting to his knees until his ass was in the air in front of Shiro in full display. He buried his face into Lance’s stomach, wiggling his hips as Shiro dutifully took to cleaning him up with a washcloth. 

“I mean, you didn’t seem to mind during the thick of it.” Lance pointed out with a grin, cursing when Keith snapped at the vulnerable skin of his belly. Keith’s mischievous gaze fixed on his face, and Lance was ready to pounce on him all over again. 

“Lance, could you drag Keith to the shower and get him cleaned up while I clean up the rest of the bed?” Shiro asked easily. 

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Lance said, not breaking eye contact with Keith.

“Try not to let him rile you up too much. The morning after he does nothing but whine that he can’t walk and guilt you into being his personal slave for the day.” Shiro supplied helpfully. 

“Shiro!” Keith grumbled, tossing a dirty look over his shoulder. Lance lifted a brow at that, sending Keith a dry look. 

“Come on, you,” Lance said dryly, “Shower time.” 

“You’re not the boss of me,” Keith answered, rolling onto his back. He stretched his arms over his head like a content cat. “Maybe I’ll go to bed like this.” He supplied, toeing off his panties and flinging them halfway across the room with his foot.

“You know you hate the morning after if you don’t clean yourself up,” Shiro said mildly from where he was digging through a dresser drawer. “Also you made a mess over the sheets and I’m not sleeping on them.”

“We all made a mess on the sheets,” Keith pointed out, yelping when Lance took the opportunity to heft him up into his arms. 

“Jesus, you’re heavy.” Lance groaned, managing his way over to bathroom with Keith in hand.

“Shiro doesn’t have a problem,” Keith noted smugly.

“Shiro’s built like a truck and clearly doesn’t skip leg day,” Lance answered dryly. 

“Yeah, but you’re in shape,” Keith noted, admiring Lance’s shoulders.

“I am part fish. I swim on my days off.” Lance answered easily, setting Keith down so he could pull back the shower curtain. The two of them had the same, familiar bath unit as Lance, meaning that he had the water running in no time. Keith was leaning against the counter and Lance glanced behind him to notice that Keith’s thighs had slick and semen drying on them. He swallowed thickly, meeting Keith’s mischievous gaze.

“See something you like?” Keith asked innocently. 

“Maybe,” Lance answered carefully. “Are you trying to bait me into being your slave tomorrow?”

“Maybe,” Keith retorted, pushing away from the counter to gingerly walk his way towards the shower. “What are you gonna do about it?” Keith asked, smirking as he wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck.

Lance paused, taking in a deep, calming breath. 

“I am so weak.” He said aloud, before yanking a preening Keith against him. Keith found his lips and all but shoved his tongue in Lance’s throat. Lance nipped at his tongue in punishment, pulling away to lift a brow at Keith.

“So, want to keep this up? Or are you just going to turn tail and pretend like this whole night never happened?” Keith asked dryly, settling against Lance like a leech. Lance rolled his eyes before he glanced away. 

“I mean, amazing sex all the time with two gorgeous people?” Lance flushed. “What a terrible life I would lead. What would my parents say?” 

“Good job.” Keith supplied helpfully. Lance sent him a look. Keith stared back into his eyes, before glancing away. “And, beyond that, the whole dating side?” He asked, quieter than Lance had ever heard him.

“I…” Lance trailed off, before clearing his throat. “I’d definitely be down to get some breakfast tomorrow, yeah,” Lance said with a grin. Keith met his eyes, a small smile on his own face before he was turning away to hop into the shower.

“You coming?” Keith asked over his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the last of this piece. For more of my works check out brattykeith.tumblr.com!


End file.
